


Confessions

by scarletwanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday Party, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletwanda/pseuds/scarletwanda
Summary: you are at Tony Stark’s birthday and alcohol and a little bet with Bucky make you spill your feelings to Wanda.





	Confessions

Music was blaring throughout the Avengers Tower. People in fancy dresses and suits filled the room. The smell of alcohol and sweat reached your nostrils and for a moment you scrunched up your nose. You walked down a couple steps further into the crowd of people that came out to celebrate Tony’s birthday. Looking around you spotted Sam, Bucky, Natasha and Clint sitting on a couch in the corner. Walking over to them you greeted them all with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Where is Tony? I haven’t wished him a happy birthday yet.” Sam laughed and pointed at something behind you. You looked around and saw Tony dancing on top of a table wearing what seemed to be half of his iron man suit. You laughed along with Sam and decided you’d congratulate Tony at a later, more sober, time.

You sat down and ordered a drink from a nearby waiter. After chatting with the guys for a while you decided you needed another drink and headed over to the bar. Waiting on your scotch on the rocks you saw Wanda enter the room.

You had had a crush on her ever since she joined the team but you never thought she’d reciprocate your feelings so you didn’t tell her how you felt. But now, feeling a little tipsy and confident, all you wanted to do was walk over there and ask her out. The bartender handed you your drink and you decided to make your way over to Wanda. 

“Hey Wanda!” Looking over at you she seemed a bit relieved to see a familiar face. “Hey Y/N, how are you?” “I’m good, especially now you’re here”, you said with a smirk on your face. She started blushing as she mumbled a faint ‘thank you’. “Do you wanna go sit with the rest of the team?” You asked her. She looked over at the couch where Bucky and the rest where sitting and nodded.

The crowd was dense and you stuck out your hand for her to take so you wouldn’t lose each other. She looked down at the gesture and took your hand with a slight smile on her face. Once you reached the couch everyone said their hellos to Wanda and the two of you sat down next to each other before letting go of each other’s hands. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Bucky look at you with a knowing smile on his face. He was the only one that knew about your feelings for Wanda and he was glad you finally started making a move.

The night carried on with a lot of drinks, laughs and stories until the tower started emptying further and further. The whole night you and Wanda didn’t leave each other’s side. You flirted back and forth and the amount alcohol that the both of you had was helping a lot. When everyone had finished their drinks and it was time for another round Bucky asked if you wanted to help him carry. You sighed cause you didn’t wanna leave Wanda but you got up and helped him anyway.

When you were at the bar and waiting for your drinks Bucky turned to you with a giant smile on his face. “So you finally decided to do something about Wanda, huh?” “Shut up.” You said chuckling. “She seems to like you back.” He said “Really, you don’t think she’s just being nice or something ?” “No I mean it, the way she looks at you, you can definitely tell that she feels the same. So are you gonna ask her out ?” “I don’t know, it feels weird doing it at a party.” You said “Just do it, I know she’ll say yes, then you can finally stop being a pain in my ass about it.” He laughed. You playfully punched his arm and laughed along with him. “Says the guy that won’t ask Nat out even though it’s so obvious she has feelings for you.” You said smiling. He laughed and turned towards you sticking out his hand. “Alright tell you what, I’ll ask Nat out tonight, if you ask Wanda.” “Deal!” You said, shaking his hand.

You turned around leaning against the bar and looked over to where she was sitting, nerves began the settle in the pit of your stomach thinking of asking Wanda out. If she didn’t feel the same way you’d ruin your friendship with her, but you couldn’t dance around your feelings any longer and you had to face up to what you were feeling. You and Bucky got the drinks and went back to the guys.

A great song came on and you all went dancing. Bucky and Natasha were dancing together. You looked at Bucky and smirked while he rolled his eyes at you before turning back to Nat and dancing with her. You looked back to Wanda and stuck out your hand, which she gratefully took. You lead her onto the dance floor and started swaying your hips to the song with her pressed against you dancing along. You danced for a while until a slow song came on and you took her by the waist as you started slow dancing to the beat. She put her hands around your neck. “You look beautiful tonight.” You told her. “So do you.” She said with a faint smile on her face. “Do you wanna go somewhere and talk?” You ask. She nodded and you lead her away from the dance floor to an empty room with big windows.

You guys walked over to the windows and for a moment you stood there and just admired the view. You started talking a little until you took a deep breath and decided that it was now or never. “Wanda, can I tell you something ?” “Of course.” She looked at you and gave you her full attention. “Well uh, I don’t really know how to say this. I think you’re great. You’re so smart and so powerful. And ever since you joined the team I’ve had a crush on you. And I was hoping you would wanna go on a date with me sometime?” You nervously rambled. As you waited for her to answer you got more and more nervous that she was gonna reject you until she started smiling. “I would love to go on a date with you Y/N.” You gave a big sigh of relief and started smiling from ear to ear. “Really ??” You said, the nerves getting the better of you. “Yes of course.” She chuckled. “I’ve had feelings for you too ever since I got here.” You laughed and noticed that she was a lot closer than she was before you asked her out. Her face only a couple of inches from yours you had the strong urge to lean in. “Can I kiss you?” You asked, your voice barely above a whisper. She answered your question by closing the distance between you two. As your lips melting together in a slow kiss you couldn’t help but think that she was definitely worth the wait. As you pulled back you looked into each other’s eyes and decided against rejoining the party and just staying here with this beautiful view enjoying each other (and kissing a lot more).

You talked well into the morning and ended up falling asleep on the couch in the room. Waking up you saw her laying with her head on your chest and you smiled thinking this was what you wanted to wake up to forever.

You carefully slid out from under her and made your way over to the kitchen where most of the avengers where already sitting and having breakfast. You gave everyone a quick ‘good morning’ before making your way over to the fridge where Bucky was getting juice. “Someone’s in a good mood.” He comments when he notices the smile on your face. “She said yes.” “YES! I’m so happy for you!” Bucky said. “What about you buck?” “Ohh uhhh I didn’t ask her.” “Seriously ?? We made a deal !” You said, pretending to be mad. “ I’m sorry, alright? I chickened out.” Right when you wanted to respond Wanda walked in and came over to you. “Good morning.” She said with a lazy smile on her face. “Good morning baby.” You said mirroring her expression. Bucky took the opportunity to avoid your lecture and walked back over to the table and sat down, you and Wanda following suit. In all honestly you didn’t really care that Bucky didn’t honor your pack, after Wanda said yes, nothing could spoil your mood for the rest of the day. Not even Steve’s awful attempt at making pancakes.


End file.
